Perdón
by Ada Ross
Summary: Mientras Altaïr duerme en Jerusalén, Malik sabe que podría matarle. Pero nunca lo hace. Ligero Altaïr/Malik.


**Título:** Perdón.  
**Fandom:** Assassin's Creed.  
**Pareja:** Altaïr/Malik.  
**Palabras:** 639.  
**Advertencias:** aaaangst.  
**Notas:** y ahora queda inaugurada la fiesta de abrazos para Malik *da abrazos*. Estoy tentada a cambiar el título cuando encuentre uno que apeste menos.

* * *

No matar inocentes. Pasar desapercibido. No comprometer a La Hermandad.

Malik tiene grabados esos principios a fuego. Pero, a veces, respetarlos requiere algo más que simple fe.

Malik tiene fe, hasta que el espectro de Kadar le visita en Jerusalén por la noche. Entonces acuden los porqués y la tristeza mezclada con ira atraviesa sus venas.

Quiere creer en el credo; quiere pensar que habría salvado a Kadar. Sin embargo, no encuentra consuelo en él. Y Malik continúa solo, encerrado e inválido entre aquellas paredes.

o

Nota la presión de la funda de la cuchilla en su espalda. Aún puede utilizarla, y se pregunta por qué no lo hace ahora. Lo ha meditado tantos días que parece hasta sencillo. Se acerca con una vela hasta el umbral de la puerta, mientras una luz blanquecina ilumina el patio. Es de noche en Jerusalén y Malik sabe que podría hacerlo. Que _debería_ hacerlo.

Quiere invocar a la justicia para continuar; pero sólo encuentra venganza y odio.

Agacha la vista y ve el rostro de Altaïr oculto tras la capucha, su respiración acompasada llena el silencio junto con el suave tintineo procedente de la casa. Apaga la vela y regresa al interior. Sólo ha rozado el cuchillo un instante.

o

El fantasma de Kadar le persigue en sueños. Esa noche, Malik cree ver reproche en los ojos de su hermano.

Él decide esquivar la mirada. No puede encararle.

o

Altaïr vuelve con un objetivo que eliminar. Malik le ofrece la información y la pluma; no dice nada más. Sin embargo, Altaïr le observa unos segundos y Malik casi cree escuchar un 'lo siento' que nunca sale de sus labios. Siempre lo hace, cada vez menos agresivo y más humilde.

Cuando su silueta desaparece por el tejado y se pierde en el cielo de Jerusalén, Malik quiere acabar con su vida aún más.

o

Ha vuelto y duerme en el patio de la Casa de Asesinos. El aroma a incienso se ha vuelto más fuerte con el olor de la sangre enemiga. Malik recuerda el cuchillo en su espalda mientras escucha la respiración de Altaïr.

Sale al patio, iluminado por velas. Permanece de pie frente a él; se clava las uñas en el puño y frunce el ceño. Ha matado tantas veces que ésta no tendría por qué ser diferente.

Su víctima no era inocente, no sería detectado, no comprometería a La Hermandad.

Y, a pesar de todo, Malik no se mueve un ápice.

Esa noche, ni siquiera roza el cuchillo.

o

A la mañana siguiente, Altaïr le devuelve aquella mirada que Malik detesta. Antes de marcharse, se queda unos minutos parado. Quiere decir algo ('lo siento' una y otra vez, sospecha); pero no lo consigue y se despide. Tras desaparecer, Malik estampa con fuerza el libro sobre la tabla. El tintero tiembla y la madera se resiente tras el golpe. Se frota el puente de la nariz y cierra los ojos.

Malik necesita odiarle, o se volverá loco. Aún así, no es capaz de desenvainar el cuchillo y enterrarlo en su garganta. No puede. No entiende por qué; o no quiere entenderlo. En el fondo, es consciente de que la muerte de ese hombre no le ayudará.

Cada vez se odia un poco más a sí mismo en lugar de a Altaïr.

o

Malik se desprecia porque sabe que ese hombre está arrepentido de verdad, porque sus 'lo siento' enmudecidos se le clavan como espadas y porque ha cambiado la arrogancia por la humildad. Sus disculpan son sinceras, Malik lo sabe. Eso sólo lo irrita más.

Nada de eso traerá de vuelta a Kadar. Se había prometido a sí mismo no ceder, no perdonarle jamás por lo que había hecho. Y por eso, Malik se odiaba más que nunca.

Porque sabía que, poco a poco, estaba aceptando el perdón de Altaïr.

**-fin-**

**

* * *

**

Aún no he terminado el juego, así que por favor nada de spoilers :D. Pero el Altaïr/Malik me rompe el corazón. **  
**


End file.
